


Mutually Beneficial

by afteriwake



Series: On My Way To Satisfaction [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Hair Washing, Love Bites, Marking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Sherlock Holmes, Possessive Sherlock, Sex From Behind, Sherlock Receives Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock just wants to stay in bed and shag but Molly has a much better idea.





	Mutually Beneficial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelsong87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsong87/gifts).



> So I am finally coming back to this series! This fic is a Christmas present for **angelsong87** based on a prompt they picked blindly ages ago from **imagineyourotp** (" _Imagine Person A shampooing and rinsing Person B's hair in the shower - whilst Person B gives Person A oral sex_ ").

“Shower, Sherlock?”

Sherlock shook his head, nuzzling it into the crook of Molly’s neck. “No. Bed. Shag. Don't make me get up.”

Molly giggled, a sound that soon turned into a moan when Sherlock began nipping at her pulse point. “I didn’t mean you’d take a shower _alone,_ Sherlock.”

He let his hand glide down the side of her body and settle on her bum, pulling her against him so she could feel just how badly he wanted to stay in bed. He knew he would probably lose this fight, as it had been a long while since Molly had let him pleasuring her over and over take the place of a day at work, and she _was_ supposed to autopsy a body he needed to learn about.

“No, Sherlock. No shagging. _Shower,_ ” she said, pulling away from him. With some reluctance, he could tell. But she pulled away nonetheless and soon he was left with a raging erection and an empty bed.

Not his favourite combination by far.

Grumbling, he got out of bed just in time to watch Molly saunter out of the room. There may even have been some bum wiggling as she headed in the direction of her loo. Mmm, if he wasn’t so disappointed he couldn’t bury his cock deep inside her, over and over, he may have appreciated it more. But he was grumpy and going to grumble, damn it.

Soon he joined her in the loo and saw she’d already started the shower, steam billowing out of the curtained off area. He went up behind her and pressed against her. “What’s my reward for taking your bait?” he asked.

“You’ll see,” she said. This time the wiggling was very much intentional, and he retaliated by biting her bare shoulder. The moan he got this time was almost music to his ears, but _again_ she pulled away and this time stepped into the shower. He joined her a moment later, seeing she was wetting down her hair. He frowned until she moved around him to get her bottle of shampoo, which she handed to him before sinking to her knees.

 _Oh._ This did indeed make up for not getting a shag.

She took him into her mouth as he squeezed out some of the shampoo into his palm. As she took him deeper he began to shampoo her hair, though with some difficulty. The warm water on his back and the warmth of her mouth on his cock was distracting him. Part of him worried he might hold her head and try to fuck her mouth, but if he did he doubted she’d mind, as this had been her idea.

He tilted his head back after a moment, letting his hands idly grasp at her hair as she moved her head back and forth. The feeling was utterly amazing, and she was taking him deeply, more deeply than she usually did when she gave him oral sex. Those times were rarer nowadays, and he relished it any chance he could. But he also wanted to pound into her, take her and claim her with more than just his teeth marks on her shoulder, and so he slowly eased her away.

“Rinse your hair,” he said, his voice hoarse. She smiled at that and stood up, moving around him to put her head under the spray of water and rinse her hair out. When she was done he turned her around and put a hand on the small of her back, bending her over. She braced herself against the wall while he caressed her arse before teasing her a bit. He wanted to make sure she was wet and welcoming, and he found indeed there was moist wetness between her legs that had nothing to do with their shower.

Slowly he eased into her, giving her time to adjust. After a moment he pulled back, and then gripped her hips tightly and began to rhythmically enter and pull out, drawing it out as slowly as possible. He wanted her to enjoy it as much as he did, as much as she always did. After a moment she pulled one hand away and began to tease her breasts, small moans ringing and driving him to go deeper, harder, faster. Soon he could feel her tighten around him and he knew it wouldn’t be long until he came too. When he did, he leaned forward, pressing his chest to her back, taking the brunt of the waterfall on himself as he bit into her shoulder again. There would be marks, of that he was sure, but he could always let her leave a few of her own in revenge that he could cover up with her make-up if he chose.

He probably wouldn’t, though. He looked at her marks on him as badges of honour.

After he was done, he pulled out of her and pressed a kiss to his teeth mark, and then let his hand slip between her legs to tease her to another orgasm. She was, after all, the one who had suggested a shower, and he felt he should show her what a good idea that had been. His other hand moved to take the place of her own, teasing her nipples until they pebbled. If they were in bed he would have taken it into his mouth and teased it with his tongue, but this would do for now.

Slowly she was gasping and she came again, tightening around the fingers he had been teasing her with. He helped her to a standing positing and turned her to face him, and she buried her face in his chest as she draped her arms over his shoulders. He let her stand there for a moment before reaching for her conditioner, trying not to move much, and squeezing some into his palm before gently massaging it into her hair.

“Best shower ever,” she murmured, smiling against his skin.

“I think we can do better next time,” he said, gently pushing her away to rinse her hair out.

“Doubtful,” she said, running her fingers through her hair.

“A challenge?” he asked, raising an eyebrow when she was done and looking at him.

“Maybe,” she said with a smirk. Well then. He’d certainly ensure the next time she couldn’t stand up on her own feet. That would certainly prove her wrong.

And he knew he’d have a pleasurable time too.


End file.
